


Saturday Night, Sunday Morning

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Saturday Night, Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnnyzbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/gifts).



Kevin was notorious for taking his time ("being slow" if you wanted to be an asshole about it). He talked slow, he danced slow, he went over studio tracks slow; meticulously analyzing every note and word. And, as AJ later learned, he made love slow. Kevin focused on making AJ feel good from head to toe when they were in bed together. He'd studied AJ's body, found weak spots that made AJ tremble that even AJ didn't know about, like the edges of his ears or his inner thighs. Kevin was a perfectionist, and if it wasn't done right, he wasn't happy.

Tonight would be no different, a testament to Kevin's perfectionist nature. It was a stormy night, so his plans for dinner and a movie with AJ ended up being confined to Chinese takeout and a DVD. In true "KevinandAJ" fashion, high strung, perfectionist Kevin had grumbled all night about the situation not being just the way he'd wanted it, and laid back, go-with-the-flow AJ reassured him that it was okay.

"This was way more romantic baby," AJ assured with a kiss to Kevin's shoulder. They were sitting on the couch, a quilt wrapped around their shoulders, bringing them practically on top of each other. "Tonight was perfect."

Kevin sighed and positioned himself so he was laying on the couch, AJ's head on his chest. "No it wasn't perfect. Dinner was fucking takeout, and the movie was one we've seen about fifty times."

"Mmm so?" AJ looked up with a smile, "The movie was my favorite, and I got to feed my baby, and we cuddled under a blanket all night and it was perfect."

Kevin smiled slightly. "Alright baby, if you insist you had a good time, I can't complain."

AJ scoot up a little on Kevin's body. "I know what would make this even better," he licked his lips and slid his hand into Kevin's shirt, letting it ride up his body as the hand wandered. He closed his eyes, letting his other senses take over.

Kevin pulled AJ's head up to kiss him. He knew what was on AJ's mind at this moment. "C'mon baby let's get upstairs," he whispered into the younger man's ear, scooting out from underneath him and picking him up. He carried AJ up to their bedroom, kicking the door shut and laying him down on the bed.

AJ leaned up and pulled Kevin's shirt up over his head. "There, now that'd done," he smirked. "You stopped me before I could get that off downstairs."

"Mmm you'll have plenty of time to get things of mine off Alex," Kevin kissed him yet again as he unbuttoned AJ's pants. "Commando today baby?"

"Mmm yeah," AJ arched his hips up, letting Kevin tug the jeans down off his hips and discard them on the floor, "I knew tonight was a date night."

Kevin had to chuckle. "You are just so cute sometimes." He parted AJ's legs with his knees, his hand reaching down to stroke his cock, feeling it harden in his hand. AJ's eyes, still slightly closed, closed tighter and he moaned softly, hips bucking up into Kevin's hand, to meet his stroking.

"You like that?" Kevin growled seductively as he scoot down the bed. "You'll love this," he took AJ into his mouth, leaving one hand free to massage AJ's inner thighs, and the other reached up to rub the outer edge of AJ's ear. He knew what that meant for AJ.

AJ was in heaven, trembling and shaking with the feelings he was experiencing at that moment. Kevin was hitting all of his weak spots. He whimpered, the feeling of orgasm approaching him.

Kevin pulled up, away, and off the bed. It wasn't time for AJ to peak, not yet. Not now. "Nuh uh uh baby boy," he purred, "You're gonna have your release when I'm ready."

AJ was sweaty, panting, and sex flushed. "K-kevy..." he whispered.

Kevin was unbuttoning his jeans, feeling them drop to the floor and stepping out of them. "Yes?" he smirked, "Mmm I know baby, I know what you need. You're gonna get it, the way I want you to get it." He closed his eyes as he pumped his own cock a few times to get it hard. "Where is our lube baby?"

"Nightstand, your side, top drawer," AJ rattled off from memory, "where it always is."

"Oh yes, yes of course," Kevin crawled back over AJ, his hand pulling out the drawer on the nightstand and grabbing the lube. He coated his fingers with it, shivering slightly as the cold gel hit his skin. He let it sit, to warm up, before starting with one finger pushed into AJ's ass. "Fuck you are so tight," he moaned. Slowly, he added two fingers, then three, pushing them in and out of his boyfriend's asshole. "Tell me when, tell me when you're ready."

"Ready," AJ said in a breathy moan and before he knew what was going on, Kevin's fingers were out and his cock was in. "Mmm fuck yeah so big. Feels so good."

"I live to please," Kevin moaned as he started to move slowly, almost teasing AJ with the pace he was going.

"You're a tease too," AJ pouted.

"Shh, shh..." Kevin purred, "You'll get it, you'll get it."

AJ nodded and closed his eyes, his hand reaching to stroke his aching cock, but it was quickly batted away. "W-what?"

"Silly boy, that'll just make you peak faster and ruin the moment," Kevin reached for AJ's hands and held them up over his head. "No touchy," he smiled as he sped up a little, brushing up against AJ's prostrate with every thrust. He knew from experience that with the right angle and speed, he could get AJ to orgasm just from that. He knew the angle, he knew the speed, and he was at it. Now it was a matter of time.

AJ was in total ecstasy. Moaning and writhing and generally emitting pleasurable sounds. He was getting close. "Kevy..."

"Just a few minutes more baby boy," Kevin needed to build up his own impending orgasm, he wasn't quite there yet. He sped up just a little bit. "Mmm you feel so good, I love you so much."

"Kevy I can't take much more of this," it was pleasurable torture for AJ. He was so close to orgasm it was killing him. "Please."

Kevin smiled and kissed AJ's neck, moaning as he came. He always seemed to come first. It wasn't intentional.

Kevin's orgasm sent AJ over the edge, and he came between them, covering both their stomachs in his seed. He looked up at Kevin, glossy eyed from what just happened and smiled.

Kevin cupped AJ's cheek with his hand. "Get some sleep now baby," he whispered and kissed AJ's forehead as the younger man's eyes closed.

* * *

"Kevin?" AJ whispered, his fingers brushing along the older man's shoulder, tracing the shape of his biceps.

Kevin looked up and turned his head. "Yeah Alex?" he placed his lips to AJ's temple, feeling a chin, AJ's chin, on his shoulder.

"Why did you come back that night?" AJ whispered, his hand sliding down Kevin's arm to meet his hand, fingers interlocking.

"What night?" Kevin asked as if he didn't know, but he knew. He knew exactly the night AJ was talking about.

"The night in November 2008. The Hollywood show. What other night would I be talking about?" AJ fake pouted, "I mean, you were doing just fine without us. You had Kristin, and Mason, and you were _happy_."

Kevin turned around and pulled AJ into his lap. "Because I may have looked happy on the outside, but inside I wasn't. I missed you guys a lot. I missed you."

AJ looked up to meet Kevin's eyes. "You missed me?" He only half expected to hear those words. His relationship with Kevin was always awkward, even though the two did truly care about each other. AJ was wild and crazy, where Kevin was more subdued. AJ lived to start trouble where Kevin lived to squash it. And yet, while in Backstreet together, the two clicked. AJ owed Kevin his life, literally. However, when Kevin decided the group was no longer where he belonged, AJ assumed he'd be glad to be free from the crazy.

Kevin placed a kiss to AJ's forehead. "Of course I did. I missed you the most baby." He let his green eyes meet AJ's brown ones a second time, "It took me time to figure it out, but I finally realized I loved you, more than a friend, more than a brother, more than I assumed was humanly possible."

AJ found himself snuggling into Kevin's embrace, almost involuntarily. Being with Kevin made him feel completely safe, and he wouldn't want it otherwise.

 


End file.
